


Обратная сторона Луны

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Всё немного сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Morita , вычитка Senbai, Rileniya
> 
> Фик 2009 года. Мб. будет дописан когда-нибудь...

– Супер-супер! Круто ты его отделал своей новой техникой! У этого парня не было ни одного шанса против тебя, хоть он и старше на три года и уже чуунин! Саске, ты просто невероятный шиноби!  
  
Наруто размахивает руками, говорит громко, так, что прохожие оборачиваются на них, и с таким жаром, что едва не подпрыгивает на месте от возбуждения, которое охватывает его всякий раз после тренировок и особо удачных спаррингов. В отличие от суетящегося в горячке приятеля, Саске идет неспешно, привычно засунув руки в карманы, но Наруто, похоже, все равно стоит некоторых усилий не отставать от напарника по команде.  
  
Сакура всю эту неделю на подхвате у Цунаде, а Какаши-сенсея неожиданно отправили на миссию, поэтому Наруто и Саске развлекаются, как могут, организовывая тренировки по собственному вкусу. Даже Майто Гай с озорством и толикой уважения присвистывает, глядя, что устраивают ученики его вечного соперника и товарища.  
  
Саске отзывается благосклонным хмыканьем, но в привычном высокомерии крупными мазками проскальзывает дружеская симпатия вперемешку с легкими покровительскими нотками.  
  
– Может, эта страхолюдина и лучший… по запугиванию противника своим видом. Сделать его было не так уж и сложно, – важно и чуть наигранно заявляет немерено крутой в глазах многих их знакомых юный Учиха. Может, и, привирая про «не так уж сложно»… но ему позволительно, ведь он все-таки смог! А в следующую секунду, перекинувшись понимающими взглядами, двое мальчишек весело и легко смеются.  
  
Наруто смеется заливисто, от души, держась за живот. У Саске смех сдержанный, скупой на эмоции, но не менее искренний. И пока Наруто продолжает хохотать, утирая проступившие слезы, и охает, его друг уже просто украдкой ухмыляется. На серьезном лице подростка с глазами взрослого эта улыбка выглядит странно. Но Учиха Саске скорее припишут бесчувственность или отсутствие нормального чувства юмора, несмотря на то, что это он только что был инициатором простой шутки. Или чего еще придумают, чем осознают простую вещь: что всегда такой неприступный, мрачный молодой шиноби может быть просто смущен.  
  
– В следующий раз я тоже кого-нибудь побью! – решительно и радостно, но от этого не менее серьезно заявляет Наруто. Его слова звучат по-детски наивно и так же безмерно уверенно. Но Саске знает, что если Узумаки упрется, а он упрется, то следующему его противнику не поздоровится. Следом в щель между его показным «я» и внутренним проскальзывает жгучая, едкая мысль о том, что на месте этого невезучего при случае может оказаться он сам…  
  
Холодный страх, всколыхнувшийся в животе дурно пахнущей черной волной, жестко подавляется волевым усилием, а паническая, раздражающая мысль спешно задвинута в темноту подсознания. Там, как в погребе, она хоронится вместе со своими товарками; законсервированные, прячутся и просто гниют разные страхи, присущие ему и как личности по имени Учиха Саске, и как просто человеку.  
  
– Смотри, уссуратонкачи, обло… – насмешливо начинает напарник: уже сработал защитный рефлекс, и из Саске сыплются слова, избитым приемом переключая его самого и собеседника с неприятной темы на новую, сущность которого коротко и просто выражается фразой: расскажи всем, что ты один крутой и сильный, остальные – уроды и слабаки. Но не договаривает, споткнувшись о внимательный, пытливый и пронзительный взгляд синих глаз. В их выражении, в том, как Наруто стоит – столько неожиданной настоящей серьезности, что рядом с таким Наруто, непривычно взрослым, почти неизвестным, стесняющим разум всем своим видом и от того пугающе чуждым, Саске чувствует себя и уязвленным, и ребенком. За свое поведение, за недосказанные только что обидные слова, скрытые под видом предостережения. За…  
  
Саске в этот момент накрывает что-то, похожее на ненависть к Наруто. Внезапное, удушающее, ирреальное. Ему не впервой сталкиваться с явлением такого Узумаки Наруто – что бесит еще больше, – и его разум оказывается захваченным врасплох, подвергаясь атаке собственных страхов. В этот момент он в полном смятении.  
  
Да, многих приводило в замешательство такое несоответствие привычного – того, что вечно на виду у всех – и столь осмысленно серьёзного в образе Наруто. Ведь для всех этих «многих» Наруто был малолетний хулиган, безалаберный придурок, неудачник и просто «неудобный» ребенок.  
  
Некий приятный самообман, но…  
  
Это «но» сейчас стоит перед ним. Несколько бесконечных мгновений Саске рвёт на части от противоречивых чувств. Ему хочется накричать на Наруто: «Чего уставился, недоумок?!». Обычно это заканчивается взаимными оскорблениями и обидой со стороны Наруто, зато позволяет выпустить пар хоть немного. Держать себя в руках рядом с Наруто всегда представляется архисложной задачей. Можно еще развернуться и уйти, ничего не объясняя.  
  
Он, Учиха Саске, может себе позволить это сделать. Вот так просто. Но с Наруто этот номер не пройдет. Он все равно попробует увязаться за ним, и даже если удастся его отшить, ворох вопросов, вроде: «а что это было, датте байо?», Саске неминуемо огребет от непоседливого друга.  
  
Друга? Это слово отдается тяжестью в голове. Руки и ноги немеют от холодной ярости, страха, смятения. Друзья не вызывают неприятных чувств, не вышибают тебя из самого себя таким пронзительным взглядом, не заставляют сердце сжиматься от страха на очередной миссии, бешено стучать от одного нелепого слова, не…  
Не заставляют чувствовать себя трусом и слабаком.  
  
И не важно, что Наруто никогда не имеет ничего такого ввиду, а проблема заключается в Саске.  
  
Не важно…  
  
Наруто – это детонатор.  
  
Но Саске почему-то не может развернуться и уйти. Каждый раз, а ведь это уже повторялось не единожды, до сих пор…  
  
Он видит, как его друг поднимает руку и тянется к нему. Хочется отпрянуть, но Наруто вдруг сдерживает себя. Рука медленно сжимается в кулак – хочет ударить? Саске мысленно усмехается. Можно еще успеть перехватить удар: Наруто отчего-то движется очень медленно – и наговорить всяких колкостей. Но Саске продолжает стоять и не двигается, словно парализованный, заворожено глядя на напарника. Он сильный, он не сломается.  
  
Он может принять удар, он ведь больше не тот сопляк, каким был в детстве. Когда Саске в животном ужасе бежал от брата, от калейдоскопа его видений, от этого ужасного взгляда, который продолжал его преследовать до сих пор, проникнув в его кровь, в его душу, испортив его чувства…  
  
Кулак неумолимо приближается и… неожиданно толкает его в плечо. Такой приятельский жест. И так же неожиданно Наруто рассыпается привычным ребячьим смехом, а в его абсолютно мальчишеском и товарищеском жесте нет ничего от той пугающей, давящей силы.  
  
– Саске, датте байо! Ты что, решил, что я прямо сейчас начну выполнять обещания на тебе?  
Саске вздрагивает от неприятного ощущения, что Наруто подглядел (случайно угадал?) его мысли.  
– Дурак! Выключи свои шаринганы, мне от них не по себе!  
  
Узумаки Наруто корчит рожу и снова смеется. Словно бы ничего и не было. А может, и не было? И это просто разыгралось воображение Саске. А может, Наруто притворяется? Или… нет.  
  
Саске неожиданно осознает слова друга, рассеянно деактивирует шаринган и нервно усмехается. Он думает, что, возможно, стоит попросить у Сакуры что-нибудь успокаивающее.  
  
А ещё о том, что Наруто слишком много смеётся.

***

  
На улице, где они находятся, не очень много народу. В основном это мирные жители: домохозяйки возвращаются с рынка, кто-то после обеденного перерыва идет обратно на работу, ребятня гоняет мяч и играет в салочки. Некоторые из них, махнув рукой на игру, надуваются газировкой в тени деревьев или козырьков домов. Светит яркое солнце, погода ясная и скоро станет совсем жарко. Раскаленное чистое небо – то там, то сям потертое белыми обрывками облаков, зависших над головами жителей в ленивой истоме – бесстыже пялится на землю.  
  
– Эй, пацаны!  
  
Около восьми молодых чуунинов, похоже, присутствовавших на недавнем дружеском спарринге шиноби Конохи и шиноби Тумана. Вместе с ними за спинами топчется тот приснопамятный ниндзя, которому Саске набил морду. Они только что вынырнули из-за угла дома, стоящего на той улице, где находились Саске и Наруто. Несколько человек из этой группы, помахав парням руками, направляются в их сторону. Оставшаяся часть шиноби тоже делится – на тех, кто, перекинувшись несколькими фразами, следует за товарищами, и двух, оставшихся ждать своих в стороне. По всей видимости, вся эта компания из местных и приезжих шиноби шла с той же тренировочной зоны, что и Саске с Наруто, но по другой дороге.  
  
Наруто недоуменно разглядывает приближающихся ребят, особо обратив внимание на темноволосую миловидную девушку среди них. Эти шиноби определенно старше их на несколько лет.  
  
Саске тоже наблюдает за надвигающимися чуунинами, нахмурившись, почти неприязненно, хотя ребята выглядят вполне дружелюбно, насколько это вообще возможно при их работе.  
  
Первым подкатывает здоровенный детина с жутким шрамом через все лицо и пятнами ожогов, видимых в вырезах одежды по всему телу. И, что самое поразительное, – расточая такую харизму, что все возможное отвращение от вида уродства сходит на нет. Наруто настороженно зыркает на подошедшего чуунина снизу вверх. Легкость, и уверенность, с которой тот держится, и его открытый вид невольно располагают к себе. Но внимание чуунина явно нацелено не на него.  
  
– Это ведь ты Учиха Саске? Верно? – шиноби задает этот вопрос, остановившись рядом на дистанции удара.  
  
– Ну? – сухо отзывается Саске, глядя на парня исподлобья. По тому, как Саске расправил плечи и расставил ноги, Наруто, знающий его не первый месяц, чувствует, что тот настроен враждебно. Понимает ли это чуунин? Впрочем, если он профессионал, то понимает.  
  
Наруто бросает короткий, озадаченный взгляд на друга, потом вновь на подошедшего шиноби, отмечая про себя, что к тому успели подтянуться его приятели. Наруто хорошо помнит, как этот неповоротливый с виду детина с удивительным проворством и мастерством раскатал по площадке всех своих оппонентов…  
  
Ну, да, невольно располагает к себе или вызывает подсознательную неприязнь, граничащую с холодной ненавистью. Саске не терпит конкуренции.  
  
– Смотрите-ка, какой бука!  
– Да ну тебя, может, ему просто не по себе.  
– С чего бы это?  
– Ты свою рожу видел?  
– Да ну тебя!  
  
Чуунины заходятся в непринуждённом смехе.  
  
Наруто с тоской смотрит на голубое, жаркое, безразличное к ним небо. А ведь день так хорошо начинался… да и ребята симпатичные. Пока что. По крайней мере, они никак не выражают лично к нему неприязни, как обычно бывает с окружающими. Правда, кажется, они вообще на него не обращают внимания, ведь рядом – Саске.  
  
Наруто глубоко вдыхает и, широко улыбаясь, как можно беззаботнее произносит:  
  
– Привет!  
  
– Привет, братишка, – неожиданно отзывается привлекательная куноичи, кокетливо улыбаясь. Парень со шрамом кивает ему и продолжает, вдруг отчего-то обращаясь к Наруто:  
  
– Твой друг сегодня нас удивил. Давненько среди шиноби не появлялось столь юных талантов.  
  
Каджухаро («Вот как его зовут!» – вспоминает Наруто) смотрит на Саске, серьезно и напряженно улыбаясь.  
  
– Ты молодец. Действительно – молодец. Но пусть тебе твои успехи не кружат голову. Тренируйся еще больше, и все будет хорошо. Главное, не зацикливайся на чем-то одном и не будь столь самоуверен, иначе продолжишь попадать в дурацкие ловушки, как было в этот раз.  
  
Саске хмурится. Он ненавидит, когда посторонние напоминают ему о промахах. Еще хуже, когда эти посторонние – потенциальные соперники. Хотя Наруто, судя по выражению лица, считает, что Саске удостоился почести. При всем компанейском виде, ребята эти слывут первоклассными шиноби, и получить похвалу от них – ууу! Узумаки Наруто от зависти к Саске и восторга за него же кусает губы. Он расположен воспринимать слова как признание их способностей и побуждение к дальнейшим действиям. И, может быть, даже – практическое приравнивание к ним, чуунинам!  
  
– А какое вам де… – открывает было рот Учиха, но тут же его перебивает напарник по команде, буквально вопя и яростно размахивая руками.  
  
– О, да! Мы будем тренироваться! Мы всех уделаем! А я стану следующим Хокаге! – лучезарно улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, Наруто указывает большим пальцем на знак Листа на бандане и гордо выпячивает грудь. Чуунины, в основном весело, кто-то даже без издевки, снисходительно присвистывают. Кто-то смеется, хлопая в ладоши. Высокий сухопарый шиноби Конохи с лошадиным лицом, шутливым, заискивающим тоном произносит:  
  
– Эй, будущий Хокаге! Ты про нас не забудь, как получишь шляпу – зарплату повысь, что ли. Ну, по знакомству.  
  
– Я подумаю, – важно заявляет Наруто, для весомости кивнув с самым серьезным видом. Народ заходится радостным улюлюканьем, и Наруто мысленно с облегчением выдыхает. Саске же молча, скептически взирает на все это представление. К чему весь этот дурацкий цирк? Какого чёрта он теряет здесь время, выслушивая… Саске косо взглядывает на Наруто… набивший оскомину бред напарника и кривляние чуунинов, с которыми, кроме как временных спаррингов у него никаких дел нет. Бред… Саске еще раз внимательно вглядывается в лица стоящих перед ним шиноби. Неужели они не понимают? Вряд ли. Тогда…  
  
– Эй, пацан, тебя как звать-то?  
– Н... Наруто! Узумаки Наруто, леди!  
– О, Наруто! А меня Микото…  
  
Саске вздрагивает.  
  
– Угостишь меня мороженым, а, будущий Хокаге?  
– А… это… – Наруто заливается краской, смущенно чешет в затылке, – хорошо, госпожа.  
– Микото. Просто Микото, Наруто-кун.  
– Ага.  
  
«Мама…»  
  
– Микото, как тебе не стыдно подлизываться к будущему должностному лицу. К Хокаге! – притворное, качественно сыгранное возмущение одного из чуунинов влечет очередной взрыв хохота. Уставшие от напряжения соревновательных спаррингов с не особо дружественными им шиноби, с которыми, впрочем, надо было быть обходительными, эти ребята совсем не прочь немного расслабиться. Даже вот таким вот образом.  
  
– Вот именно! Нашему будущему Хокаге потом будет не до мороженого. Так что я ловлю момент!  
  
«Ма-ма…»  
  
– Смотри, пацан, не обижай нашу подругу!  
  
– А… э… конечно, да… то есть – нет… то есть… Так точно! – Наруто вытягивается по стойке смирно, едва ли не отдавая честь.  
  
– О, наш человек, да, Каджухаро?  
  
– Ты только в облаках не летай, пацан. Момент лови!  
  
– Ну, ребята!.. – Микото заливисто смеется вместе с товарищами.  
  
– Эй… Ма… Микото-сан, зачем вам этот придурок? Он – шумный и неуклюжий. Вечно суетится не по делу, говорит без умолку всякую ерунду. Жрет один рамен. Микото, давай… Я куплю тебе мороженое.  
  
Наруто от неожиданности и изумления, граничащего с ужасом, застывает с открытым ртом. Саске? Саске, на котором всегда вязанками висели девчонки и который всегда их игнорировал! Всегда! Не проявлял никакого интереса. Саске!  
  
Сейчас он, решительно отодвинув Наруто в сторону, стоит, подавшись вперед к этой куноичи с таким видом, что ой! Какое-то мрачное внутреннее напряжение чувствуется в нём. Застывший взгляд, а на дне его плещется что-то граничащее с безумием.  
  
Саске всё ещё продолжает держать Наруто за запястье, наверное, чтобы ограничить от каких-либо действий, но Наруто кажется, что через холодную, влажную ладонь Саске и больно вцепившиеся в него пальцы его бьет током невероятной силы. А он словно замерз, застыл и не может шевелиться. Все происходит невероятно стремительно, но ощущение – тяжелое и влажное, – что творится что-то неправильное, тягучим страхом сковало руки, ноги и сдавило грудь, сжало горло.  
  
Заливистый, очень высокий смех обдает волной звуков и ощущений, прорвавших, сметающих на своем пути похожую на банку из холодной пустоты ловушку, в эпицентре которой оказался Наруто.  
  
– Эй, тэме! Какого черта ты лезешь? – Возможность говорить врывается в легкие букетом из горячего воздуха, пыли и ярости. Возмущение, подстегнутое пережитым страхом, выплескивается наружу и ударяется о болезненно застывшее, горькое, с примесью безумия и детской обиды выражение лица Саске.  
  
– Саске!  
  
Саске медленно разворичивается всем корпусом в сторону напарника. Медленно, очень медленно. На одно мгновение Наруто кажется, что Саске его убьет.  
  
– Са-а-ас-ке… – Наруто моментально и совершенно бездумно принимает более удобную для защиты стойку.  
  
– О-го-го, ребята, кажется, у нас тут намечается драка.  
  
– Микото, ты роковая женщина. Посмотри, они готовы драться за тебя.  
  
– Мальчики, мальчики, спокойнее. Меня делить не надо, у меня жених в соседней деревне, так что больше, чем на мороженое, не рассчитывайте.  
  
– Но… – начинает было Наруто.  
  
– Ма… – Саске тоже хочет что-то сказать, но их обоих перебивают. Микото касается ладонью одной руки щеки Саске, другой ладонью – щеки Наруто и мягко произносит:  
  
– Если хотите, я с вами обоими схожу на свидание. Но не сегодня. И вы не будете из-за меня ссориться. Иначе можете не рассчитывать на свидание.  
  
Она говорит так, словно эти два четырнадцатилетних подростка – её дети, не поделившие булку, принесённую матерью. Матерью, на которую куноичи сейчас и походит.  
  
Саске замирает с растерянным лицом, а Наруто моментально набычивается.  
  
– Микото, ты шантажистка.  
  
– Я – куноичи! – гордо заявляет девушка уже не таким мягким тоном, отпуская обоих парней. Подмигнув им, она деловым голосом бросает своим спутникам: «я пошла, а вы – догоняйте».  
  
Микото направляется обратно к тем, кто остался ждать их в стороне. Вместе с ней почти сразу же уходят все остальные, похлопав Каджухару по плечу.  
  
Саске хмурится. Между ним и Наруто возникла пропасть-трещина, из которой тянет пугающей неизвестностью. А Наруто упрямо сверлит взглядом землю у своих ног, не желая глядеть на напарника.  
  
Оставшийся с ними чуунин смотрит на них профессионально-пристальным взглядом шиноби. Уже даже не оценивающим, а понимающим, словно читает старую, знакомую книгу, примеривается, как к цели. Вид у Каджухаро такой, будто он спорит сам с собой и себе же кивает в ответ.  
  
– Это нечестно… – бормочет себе под нос Наруто.  
  
– В мире шиноби много несправедливости, привыкай.  
  
Наруто вскидывается, но внимание Каджухаро уже направлено на Саске.  
  
Каджухаро роняет тяжелую руку на плечо Саске, но тот агрессивно раздраженным движением скидывает ее с себя. И неприязненно-мрачным взглядом дает понять, что от него лучше отстать. Навсегда.  
  
– Знаю я подобных тебе, – голос Каджухаро ровный, спокойный, но тяжелый, словно походка медведя. – Видел, что из таких, как ты, выходило. Сам такой был...  
  
Наруто с удивлением смотрит на этого парня, Саске лишь мрачнеет еще больше.  
  
– Дерьмо все это, пацан. Не о том ты думаешь.  
  
– Да пошел ты. – Саске зло сплевывает и, развернувшись, топает прочь. – Я не собираюсь выслушивать нотации от таких, как ты. Ни от кого не собираюсь. Пошли, Узумаки.  
  
– А… ага, – Наруто рассеянно поворачивается вслед за Саске, но тут следующая фраза Каджухару заставляет его притормозить.  
  
– Он ведь твой друг?  
  
– Д-да, – растерянно подтверждает Нарто.  
  
– Ты сам в это веришь?  
  
– Да, – теперь уже уверенней кивает он.  
  
– Тогда присматривай за ним и не давай думать о ненужном. Береги его от самого себя. Люди его склада никогда об этом не попросят, и ты не предлагай. Просто будь внимательным и осторожным.  
  
Наруто очень удивленно смотрит в глаза Каджухаро. Что именно он знает? И – как?..  
  
Но тот уже растворился в облаке дыма и был таков.  
  
– Уссуратонкачи, ты где там застрял?!  
  
– Иду-иду! – привычно беззаботным голосом отзывается Наруто, глядя на то место, где только что стоял Каджухару. – И прекрати обзываться, у меня имя есть.  
  
– Да, уссуратонкачи.  
  
В тот момент, когда Наруто стартует к своему напарнику, уже достаточно отошедшему от того места, где они беседовали, рядом с Учиха неожиданно оказывается шиноби Тумана. Узумаки слышит, как субтильный, долговязый ниндзя, с невыразительным лицом и неприятным взглядом, горячо говорит:  
  
– Ты тот самый последний из клана Учиха, да? – он противно хихикает. – Я давно уже сдал на чуунина, – меняет он вдруг тему разговора, – я помню тот первый раз… Экзамен тогда тоже проходил в Конохе.  
  
– И что с того? Мне это совершенно не интересно, – цедит сквозь зубы «последний из клана Учиха». Дипломатия дипломатией, но в голосе Саске при сильно испоганенном настроении чувствуется желание наплевать на неприкосновенность на территории Конохи шиноби из соседних стран. И Наруто, понимая настроение напарника, спешит поравняться с ними, но не успевает.  
  
– Ты не понимаешь, - скороговоркой произносит туманник, – в тот раз он тоже там был. Учиха Итачи.  
  
Саске застывает.  
  
«Нет!» – вспыхивает ярко-рыжая мысль в голове Наруто.  
  
– Эй, Саске… – немного дрожащим голосом окликает он товарища.  
  
– Я очень хорошо запомнил тот год. Твой брат сдавал вместе с нами. У меня до сих пор коленки трясутся, как я вспоминаю его взгляд.  
  
Наруто словно прирос к земле, так и не дойдя до них, хотя понимал, что надо подбежать, надо заткнуть этого урода, пока он не наговорил не того. Да чего уж там! Он уже наговорил много чего «не того». Но ноги Наруто не слушаются, поэтому он выхватывает кунай и кидает его в сторону шиноби Тумана, несмотря на все приказы Хокаге соблюдать минимум – вежливый нейтралитет с гостями Конохи.  
  
– Я видел сегодня и твой взгляд, Учиха Саске. И на меня, словно несколько лет назад, смотрел он – Учиха Итачи! Ты ведь такой же, как он! Такой же!  
  
Парень уже не шипит, а кричит, визгливо, с непередаваемой ненавистью, и его всего трясет и словно бы выворачивает от этого чувства. От одного имени…  
  
Саске тем временем ловко перехватывает брошенный Наруто кунай и с расстановкой, абсолютно спокойно и безэмоционально произносит:  
  
– Повтори. Что. Ты. Сказал.  
  
– Ты похож на него, отродье Учиха, – неожиданно мирно, будто бы не своим голосом повторяет чуунин. – Похож на…  
  
– Заткнись!  
  
От этого вскрика, подобного крику подстреленной птицы, Наруто очухивается и бросается к двум парням. Не задумываясь.  
  
«Лишь бы успеть».  
  
– Саске!  
  
– Я… – от спокойствия Саске ничего не осталось. Ни-че-го. Лишь клокочет что-то болезненное в крике:  
  
– Я на него не похож!!!  
  
Наруто не успевает добежать. Саске даже на самых сложных и опасных миссиях, в которые им удавалось вляпаться, не проявлял такой скорости в использовании огненных техник.  
  
Наруто опрокидывает волна обжигающе-горячего воздуха. Катон. От звука взрыва закладывает уши. Комья раскаленной земли сыплются сверху…  
  
А ведь день так хорошо начинался…


End file.
